


Chien

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [14/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 9





	Chien

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Lorsque Law ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, il espérait que serait une de ces journées où Jimbei avait été tellement intransigeant avec Luffy que le jeune homme ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que manger puis dormir (voir les deux en même temps). Lui même rentrait d'une longue journée de stage à l'hôpital, et il rêvait de dormir un ou deux jours d'affilé (avec son petit ami, même s'il savait que ce dernier point était impossible, Luffy n'étant pas un gros dormeur).

Un jappement brisa tous ses rêves et ses plans, et lui fit comprendre que la soirée allait être longue, très longue.

En effet, un chien était assis dans le hall de son appartement, et le regardait d'un air méfiant. Non. Encore pire. Un chiot labrador. Et un jeune. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, il allait tuer Luffy.

-Reviiiiens là ! Fit soudainement la voix du judoka, reviens Cookie, au pied !

Et évidemment, la bestiole s'enfuit dans la direction opposée.

-Oh, Law, salut, c'était bien aujourd'hui ?

-Long et fatiguant. Qu'est-ce que ce chiot fait là ?

-C'est celui de Nami !

Et sur cette réponse aussi informative qu'un «42», le plus jeune repartit courir après le chiot. Law décida de laisser son petit ami gérer… Cookie ? Et d'aller manger.

La rousse décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

-Law ? Il y a un problème ?

-Luffy passe son temps à courir après un chiot dénommé «Cookie» et la seule information que j'ai réussi à obtenir est que c'est ton chien. Je viens donc obtenir plus d'informations.

-… Il m'a dit que tu étais d'accord...

-Tu connais Luffy. Il est strictement impossible de deviner ce qui se passe dans sa tête, et il y a au moins une dizaine d'explication possible quand au fait qu'il ai cru que j'étais d'accord. Ne perdons pas de temps, et résume moi la situation.

-Vivi et moi avons adopté un chiot. Sauf que son père a fait un malaise ce matin, et on est allée en catastrophe le voir. On pouvait pas prendre Cookie avec nous, et j'ai chercher en catastrophe quelqu'un pour le garder. Luffy s'est proposé, et comme on étais coincées…

-… Ça vas, j'ai compris, on s'en occupe. Comment vas le père de Vivi ?

-Beaucoup mieux, merci. On rentre demain soir normalement.

Après avoir raccroché, Law alla chercher son petit ami et le chiot. La pauvre bête s'était réfugiée sous le lit, paniquée sans ses maîtresses et poursuivi par un tel énergumène.

-Luffy, si tu allais acheter des croquettes pour le chiot ?

-Mais Nami m'en a donnée !

-Il en faudra d'autre. S'il te plaît, je suis déjà très fatigué..

-D'accord !

Luffy sorti en trompe de l'appartement. L'étudiant calcula que le temps que son petit ami arrive au magasin le plus proche et se décide à choisir des croquettes et quatre ou cinq en cas pour lui même, il avait environ une demie heure.

Il se rendis dans la cuisine, et récupéra la nourriture confiée par Nami. À l'aide de croquettes, il réussi à rassurer le petit chiot, et même à lui faire faire un tour pour ses besoin. Lorsque cela fut fait, Law s'écroula sur son lit, savourant enfin le moment de dormir.

Luffy rentra dix minutes plus tard, et trouva son petit ami endormi sur leur lit, le chiot Cookie roulé en boule sur l'étudiant. Avec un sourire, le judoka mis une couverture sur son petit ami.

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "sport"


End file.
